The Virginal Essence
by honeydance
Summary: What exactly did she offer him? Is it more than what she thought it was? Is she the only one offering the hope of a new life? (Warning: Lemons. Not for young minds.)
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy had gone through many hardships. His arranged wife Astoria was killed, his son died of illness very young, and he had lived a lonely single life for over a decade. He had contracted a terminal magical illness with only the little hope for cure. The potion to cure him required virginal essence of a magically of age young lady. It was impossible to find someone willing to give him or the St Mungos her essence, nor was it possible to find an of age young woman to be virginal. Young people these days moved out of homes as soon as graduated and capable financially. Premarital fornication was common occurrence in today's culture, even more so than back in his days. He resigned to his apparent fame, and started to tie up his business and make preparation for the chance that he won't be cured.

An anonymous ad had been placed by the hospital asking anyone that fit the criteria to donate her essence for cure potion for a terminal illness. He was currently waiting in the waiting room for his routine monthly checkup of his progress with healer Mason. He suddenly heard two nurses walking by the room whispering furiously of someone who fit a criteria for donation of an essence. His ears suddenly perked up with shocked curiosity. Who on earth would fit the criteria, virginal. Not even teenagers were these days. Also, who on earth would offer to donate. He saw the two nurses enter healer Mason's office hurriedly and exit again very soon after. Mason walked out calling for him to come in.

He informed him that a fellow that fit all the criteria appeared and was willing to donate. He himself researched about the cure when he first heard of it. There were two options. The essence could be in the form of hair or tissue samples that could be used to brew the cure potion. The second option was to take a special aid potion that worked in conjunction with- well - the essence would be in the form of virginal, sexual essence, the cum, the product of sexual intercourse. Both options had the potential to cure the illness completely. However, the latter option had the capability to rid the illness permanently, with no relapse, while the first option did not.

Mason told him he would have to inform and interview the donator first and ask again if she would still like to donate after the full knowledge of the process of donation. After the checkup, he left his office. He made his way to the stairwell at the end of the floor, walking past the reception desk, when he heard an utterly shy, soft, quiet voice telling the nurses there that she was sent here to see a healer Mason about a donation. He froze in his track as he passed. He slowly turned around and saw a very young girl. If she was the person who he thought she was, then surely she was an of age adult witch. However, she looked no more than a sixteen or seventeen year old. He watched her from afar where he stood. She was very petite, 5 foot 1, 5 foot 2 at the most. She had very delicate and small frame. She was slender like the build of a ballerina but she oh definitely had curves, showing so obviously through the modest selection of clothing she wore, consisting of cardigan, and simple, elegant trousers and a top. She looked so obviously virginal, innocent and untainted, unknowing, and yet so alluring, not even conscious of it herself. She was definitely shy and bashful, and charming. A sudden imagination of doing the second option of cure process entered his mind, and he inwardly groaned. He discreetly pulled the robe around his waist securely. She walked away in the direction of Mason's office, her hips unconsciously swaying. He so wanted to hold those hips to him. As he watched her disappear into the office, he turned and left the hospital, apparating to his manor.

A week and a half later he received an owl from Mason. It seemed he had given the girl time to think again after she was fully informed and had received an answer. He was told through his letter that she had agreed to donate. It didn't specify which method of treatment however. He expected it to be the first option, however. She appeared to be a sensible girl, and any sensible young woman would pick the first option. An appointment was arranged for him to come in a few days to begin the process.

As expected, he entered Mason's office a few days later. He was given a set of potions that had already been brewed with her tissue donation. Mason also informed him further however that he left the donator with the option of the second method. She had been given the aid potion and been informed of the process of the second method, should she choose to pick this option. If so, she could come to a specified time and place Mason had privately arranged for her to meet him. If only she decided she wished to. He nodded in understanding. Mason quietly passed him the parchement with the detail of meeting place and time. It was Saturday that weekend in a private booth in a cafe in Diagon Alley.

He began drinking the potions at specific time intervals, sure that she would never turn up at the meeting. However, he went along just in case, out of curiosity. He arrived, and waited for some minutes even after the arranged time. Confirming his previous thoughts, he was about to stand to leave when he caught the sight of the girl enter through the door. He froze in shock. The girl, biting her reddish pink bottom lip nervously, looked torn even as she entered the cafe, most definitely for their meeting, as she looked about the cafe looking for the booth. She neared and spotted the booth, and her eyes suddenly locked on his. She shook a bit as she slowed her walk towards the booth. He stood and gestured for her to sit and make herself comfortable. He asked her what she wanted to drink. She only uttered the word tea. He introduced himself and she reciprocated. Her name was Laera Rochier. He of course recognised the name Rochier, a French pureblood line. So she was the youngest Rochier. He asked her if she wanted to go somewhere more private so they could talk about the matter that they had met for. Meekly, she nodded and followed suit as he stood and paid for the drinks.

He offered his arm to her to hold so he could apparate her along. He apparated them to his estate's garden and showed her into the manor. He led her to a sitting room nearerest to the entrance to make her less uncomfortable. He asked her if she was really willing to do this. She nodded, barely whispering she was indeed. She looked so nervous, he didn't ask much more. He only asked her one more question, why she was willing to do so. She was unable to answer, but somehow through her open book eyes he understood. When there was the option of curing him permanently without a doubt, she couldn't forgo the option. He should have expected she could have picked his option, after she was kind, if not too kind, appearing. However, he didn't reject her offer. Afterall he could be cured permanently, and - he had to admit - she was so delicious and delectable to look at and, he imagined, to do.


	2. Chapter 2

He quietly showed her to his suite. He showed her where the bath chamber should she need to prepare herself first. She nodded in thanks and disappeared through the door. He let out a breath he didn't know he had held, and slowly took off his robe. He unbuttoned the first few buttons of his black shirt and waited. A few long minutes later, she appeared from behind the door. She put down the outer robe over an armchair by the door. In her hands, she held a bottle. When she finally looked up to meet his eyes briefly and saw he was looking at her hands, she held it out for him to take. He understood that it was the aid potion. He gently walked towards her and took it from her hands. He downed the content and set the bottle of the coffee table.

She stood frozen in her spot. He gestured if she wanted his help to start off. She barely nodded, unable to speak. She couldn't bring herself to undress herself. He started to undo the buttons on the front of her dress robe. He opened it and let it fall from her shoulders. He draped it over the armchair. She stood in her underwear. He took his turn to undress himself equally. He took off all his clothes, standing in front of her stark naked. He unclasped her bra and took off both her underwear. She stood so bashfully in front of him now. He gently lifted her up into his arms and carried her to the bed slowly. He pulled away the silk sheets and lay her in the middle of the bed. He draped the curtains closed around the poster bed after he followed her onto the bed.

He hovered on top of her on his hands and knees, watching her. To make her first experience less uncomfortable and more pleasuable, he decided to kiss her. He started to kiss her. He realised with a shock she was as unexperienced in kissing as she was in sex. He persisted and soon she copied his movements as she reciprocated the kiss, albeit very shyly and tentatively. He angled their heads and deepened the kiss, pushing through her lips with his tongue. He felt her tremble and gasp into his mouth as he did so. He touched her body to get her accustomed to his touches. His hands slowly made their way down to between her legs. He slowly started to touch her. She trembled violently at the slightest of his touch. He held back his groan, to not scare her, as he realised she was very sensitive. He didn't want his fingers to be the first inside her so he didn't penetrate her with his fingers to stretch her, or lubricate her or make her cum to make her wet and slick like he did with many other women. He merely touched her to get her to wet despite it taking slightly more time. He was determined to make it not an ounce harsh and instead as pleasurable as possible.

When she was plentily wet and overflowing with her cum, he slowly started to enter her. He went in a bit when he felt her barrier. To make it over and done with quickly, to lessen her pain, he pushed through in one fluid motion. She let out a gasp of pain filled cry in their liplock. He continued to kiss her deeply, making her more and more wet and aroused with his kiss alone. He sheathed himself in her all the way. He pulled back from her lips a little bit to let her gasp and regain her breath. She gasped struggled to regain air as she felt him filling her, sheathed inside her very deeply, to the depth of which she didn't know existed. Her breathing shook and trembling and staggering. He whispered to her, helping her calm down her nerves and shock as she tried to get used to his length. She was so painfully tight, the tightness he had never felt before, even during his conquests with teenager virgins at Hogwarts. He hurt due to the tightness of which her walls were clenching around him but he fought through it. He remained still, whispering and calming her.

When she appeared to have regained her somewhat steady breathing but appeared as if she would never get used to his depth inside her, he started to slowly pull out. He pulled out half way and pushed back in very slowly. He continued for a few minutes very slowly, repeating the process. She winced in pain. After a while, he started to pull out more each time. He was extra careful when he pushed back into her. He held her hips and head as he guided himself very deeply into her, still kissing her. He felt her breathing trembling more and more until eventually her pleasure started to outweigh her pain and she began to involuntarily moan so arousingly in pleasure. Her face blushed very dashingly as she heard her own strange, moaning voice. He kissed her flushed face and kissed her neck, as he began to pull out almost all the way and slowly push back in. As inexperienced as she was, she came very quickly, but as he continued his actions, she quickly went back up, very quickly. He made her cum a few times. Still he was continuing his actions. Her tiny hands were clutching the silk sheets so hard he thought her knuckles would inflame or break. He held them in his own hands and rested them above her head, his fingers entwined with hers. He started to put in a bit more strength into each of his push back into her. He was coming so close. He bit down on his own lip and gulped. He took a deep breath and with renewed resolve started to slowly quicken his pace and push into her harder. He hit the deepest wall inside her hard each time. He kissed her breasts, sucking them as they bounced in sync with his rhythmic pumping.

Soon he came with a deep throaty groan, shuddering as her walls clenched him for the final time, causing him to lose all control. He collapsed on top of her, supporting his weight on his arms and legs so as not to crush her with his weight. She was so small, seemingly too easy to break.


	3. Chapter 3

As expected, she fell asleep within minutes. He was regaining steady breathing quickly. He looked to the side and watched the sleeping girl. She had been wonderful. More than amazing. In the privacy of his own mind, he fancied having her to himself, in the manor, convincing her to be with him. However, here was a girl, in his bed, not because she fell for him like so many other women he seduced. She was here, gave him the most memorial day of his life, to save his life, just because she was too kind and couldn't risk him dying. She was here, in a way, to be moral. Nothing more. He fought back a sigh of disappointment. He didn't dare waste a moment sleeping, missing watching the girl that he would most probably never again see in the lifetime. This bashful, quiet, conservative girl wouldn't stay a moment longer once she woke up and realised the process was done with. She sure gave him the essence alright. He stayed buried inside her for an hour after they came down, even as she fell asleep. As per Mason's instructions. To make sure to soak himself with her essence, thoroughly, he had said. He fought back the disgust of such verbal expression. He focused instead solely on the fact that he had the gorgeous girl sleeping in his arms, unguarded in her sleep, and the fact that she had saved him. At her personal high cost. When she woke up, she indeed expressed her intention to leave and awkwardly. He could only watch her go. She already gave him more than a lot to a stranger she didn't know.

19 year old Laera Rochier, daughter of Gerard and Gabrielle Rochier nee Delacour, had attended Hogwarts, following her cousins Victoire and Dominique, even though both her parents were French nationals. Now, since graduation, she had gotten a job teaching wizarding children pre-Hogwarts, and living independently in Diagon Alley. The idea of a pureblood lady to live on her own before marriage was unheard of in the older days but nowadays it was a common occurrence.

It seemed to her as if the night had been a completely different lifetime, and she was trying to settle back into her old life. The night had been not even twelve hours, and here she was struggling to control her mind and settle into her routine. It's been several weeks since that night.

Coming down with a flu in addition to her mental exhaustion took a toll on her. She collapsed in Diagon alley and someone took her to St Mungo's.

Draco was leaving Mason's office after his final check up. He had been completely cured. He was heading towards the stairwell when he heard a commotion by the reception desk. His eyes swept past them but turned back to the commotion when he caught sight of a familiar brown locks and the crying of the name Laera Rochier. He froze as a woman levitated the girl handing her over the nurses. One of them ran to Mason's office coming back out with him on her tail. His eyes caught his on his way, and knew he understood that he was staying to find out what happened to her.

He waited in Mason's empty office. An hour later he returned with heavy footsteps. He had a guilty look in his eyes. He finally answered his unvoiced questions. She was magically exhausted, but it was more than that. She was pregnant. Draco's cool facade broke and his jaw slacked open. Mason went onto explain without delay that magical exhaustion during pregnancy occured if there was mental and emotional exhaustion and the baby growing was magically strong, feeding off the mother's own magic. After hesitation he went onto explain that there wasn't much to do except to have her rest. However, there was something that could be done to help her. When Draco prodded him to continue, he cringed as he spoke his next words. Reunion between the couple would allow him to help boost her magic. He understood the implication of the word, reunion.

He was excited to have a child, to have the girl carrying his child, but he was very guilty for having impregnated her before marriage and for her magical exhaustion. She would be exhausted and out of consciousness for a while. So he returned hom formulating a plan. He wanted to keep her, have her to himself. He researched more on her name. He was definitely surprised when he found out she was Weasleys' niece and daughter to French elite and rich purebloods. He was expecting a bout of rage from her parents for having imprenated their young and only daughter.

One problem. He wasn't her legal guardian but with recent developments she was his responsibility, and he owed her his life. What he wanted to do for her was the same as what he had done for her. Her life was at stake. So, before he planned to alert her parents, with Mason's permission, he took her out of the hospital and to his manor. He lay her on his bed much like before. He had no time to waste. He slowly unbuttoned her robes. He lifted the girl and hugged her to him, while taking off the sleeves and getting rid of all clothes on her. He too undressed. He closed the curtains on the bed when he felt her skin cold. He hurried to lay her down again and position himself. He gently entered her, gasping in pleasure involuntarily. He fought to focus on the urgent matter at hand.

He pushed in all the way. He pushed back strands of hair from her face and kissed her sweet forehead. He slowly began to push in and out of her, holding her sleeping face in his hands, staring at her. He picked up his pace until he felt her walls unconsciously react. He was amazed. He kept at it until she came down and he continued, determined to make it as long as possible for her sake. After four more rounds of her climax, he came down. He remained inside her watching to see if she was starting to regain consciousness. When she still didn't wake after two hours, he allowed himself to begin riding again.

After another round, he collapsed and watched her eyes begin to stir behind the eyelids. He prepared himself for her reaction. When she opened her eyes, she immediately felt herself filled much like that night and saw the familiar pair of eyes belonging to a naked body on top of her. Out of confusion and fright, she started to scream, but he covered her mouth with his hand and quickly explained to her. When she remembered fainting in the alley, she calmed down, starting to accept his explanation.

She was aroused with the feeling of being filled whole and uncomfortable and shy of the situation. He pulled out to give her some space to adjust. When he caught the confused disappointment and confliction in her eyes he froze.


	4. Chapter 4

He started to ask if she wanted to try it again and stopped mid question. However, she understood his meaning, and after several long seconds she met his eyes shyly and cautiously. Gulping, he positioned himself at her entrance again, and gently stated pushing in.

As he got into the rhythm of pumping her, he didn't know what they were now. For the moment, they were a man and woman, having a child together, and making love to each other, despite the absence of affirmation of any emotional attachment. Somehow, he felt it. That moment he saw her embarrassed and confused disappointment when he pulled out of her, he knew that she had some feelings for him and had longed for him before. They had three hours of making love in complete silence except for the mixed sounds of their pants and breathy moans.

Afterwards, he was happy she let him keep her and hold her in his arms, as they simply lounged in his bed. He tells her he genuinely wants to marry her and spend his life with her. When she hears the sincerity, she looks away embarrassed as happy and relieved tears flow from her eyes. He turns her head to make her look at him. Worry etched frown disappear from his face when he sees they are silent tears of joy not sadness and resignation. When she nods her consent, he captures her lips and kisses her thoroughly.

The next day, they dress nicely, preparing themselves mentally to go visit her parents to ask for their permission. It doesn't go over too well, but eventually they give their consent.

As he lay there hugging the naked and very pregnant wife, girl of nineteen years of age in his arms, watching her sleep, he couldn't help but grin at the series of events that led to their first meeting and the rest that followed, interlocking their lives together for good. She stirs awake and when she sees no bed sheet is covering her naked body except his arms, she reaches out to pull up the sheet but looks up when he holds her hand stopping her. He grins down at her, and chuckles as she laughs liltingly, her face and neck blushing brightly. He caresses her hugely swollen stomach, claiming her lips. Her head tilts back accepting his claim.

* * *

_I realise it's a hurried ending. I had a plan to make it much longer, but for now I will have to put it on hold for different reasons. Meanwhile, if anybody would like an input, feel free to PM._

_-HD_


End file.
